100230-frustration-and-the-brick-wall
Content ---- ---- I think you may be correct on lvling 1-10 in 1.5 hours, but when you are up at simply lvl 15 heading north I think this is where things seem to slow down drastically. | |} ---- Well thats the problem with the traditional server structure. If you happen to find yourselves on one of the dying sides/servers, through no fault of your own. There isnt much you can do in that case except re-roll or pay extra for a transfer, and trying to keep a guild intact through that is virtually impossible. Many people dont want to level all over again (especially without a max level alt feeding them money and other supplies), and many people dont want/cant pay for a transfer, doubly so if they have multiple characters they like. That further breaks people desire to play, since they've just seen something that they've put alot of work in to build, crumble. | |} ---- Chua did on average 2 levels / hour till 50. Really comes down to finding right level path with quests. Also skip quests of lower level, not worth the time unless level not high enough for next zone. | |} ---- ---- I'm not the guild leader... so I honestly don't know. I don't know what's going on. | |} ---- ---- 1. You're kidding, right? I mean really, you're kidding, right? You feel absolutely no sense of progression unless you level up? What about finishing a challenge? What about modifying your house? What about exploring a new area? What about finishing a quest-chain? What about... meh, you get the idea. 2. That's why there are two starter-zones for each faction, and each race have a different starting location in those zones. 3. Wait for guildies? For what? For them to level, so you can do stuff together? Adventures scale. So does shiphands, if I'm not mistaken. That leaves PvP (not a clue about that, and couldn't care less) and dungeons. My suggestion is finding a bigger guild. 4. What website? Never heard of it. Never needed to. 5 & 6: Yeah, the dominion-side is a bit lacking. A solution is get people to join you there. It won't grow if everyone leaves. Do your part, don't just sit around waiting for others to solve your problems. That's why I mainly stick to my Exiles, yet I do play my Dominions too from time to time. But yeah, I wish that side was more popular. | |} ---- Itemization is a crapshoot. A lot of players who are not casual nor hardcore hit a wall, where the game becomes more of a chore then fun. Layers of RNG drive people away because it isn't fun to grind over and over and over for one piece of loot you want/need. | |} ---- Maybe the problem is with your guild atmosphere. We have a lot of people that have been level 50 for quite some time, some of them are even 2/4 in the Vet Dungeons. We are just scratching the surface of the Vet Dungeons now and they are still with us. Why? I'd like to think that it is because we have a great atmosphere in the guild. We recruit the people, not the characters. We hang out with guildies of all levels and help them do whatever they need/want. Basically, we play the game to play the game and hang with good people. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and we have only lost 1 or 2 people (they were far ahead of our curve to start with so it was kind of expected). | |} ---- Play to 15 on a server and decide then if its worth staying for, THEN join or create a guild. There is zero reason to be guilded prior to 15 anyway unless you are in some sort of multi-game guild and you're on that same server etc. After you've leveled one character to 15, you'll find it even easier and faster to get another there etc. Don't lose sight of the fact this is a game and choices made here are not akin to those made in real life, ie there are no life changing moments and choices. Worse case scenario, get up, dust off and re-start. | |} ---- I dont really understand, this is kind of personal issues. You get what you put into it, If you can only allocate 1.5 hours a day you just need to use your time wisely and not waste it. Having to wait on guild because of number 1 is your guilds problem and your problem, that has nothing to do with carbine, its your choice to wait for them and its their schedule providing them play so little. A search engine makes makes you hit a brick wall? -_- | |} ---- Carbine is a bit of the problem, since the fun endgame takes a lot of time. However a bit does fall to the player(Even though life hits you with a curveball). It is ahrd to get maximum enjoyment out of Wildstar with only 1-2 hours per day or every other day. | |} ---- ---- Im in a similar position, I feel like I dont have enough time to play but its not carbines problem, its my problem. | |} ---- It's probably the slowest from 14 to 30. The zone quests are just grindy and far apart, with no Shiphand to really give you quick level boosts. This is where I halt most of my alts. The ones that get past it tend to end up level 50 within a week. | |} ---- Specially the 20-25, man whitevale is a real pain. Out of all the zones I hate Whitevale the most lol. Farside however makes up for the wait! | |} ---- ---- ---- Really I dont mind whitevale all. Farside to me after you experiance it with your first character quick just becomes dull and really really boring. the asteroid event that happens was awesome. When there were people in Farside. But sadly on pago you can't more the 2-3 people total into the asteroid event area. Which is just sad. | |} ---- ---- I wish I didn't have to. | |} ---- ---- ---- Seriously. Chillia is extremely lock happy today lol. I almost miss Buster.... | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Out of curiosity, did you do all your levels with the rested buffs or did you power all the way to 50 at the start? Because IIRC the first person to hit 50 did it in slightly over 24 hours (I want to say maybe 27 hours? or something along those lines), so forgive me if I seem a bit skeptical (unless you were close to first, in which case, grats :> ) | |} ---- Part of it is your an exile guild.. things are much tougher on the dominion side of the fence since the player base is much smaller in comparison. So it would be a bit more difficult to see things from OP's point of view. Granted some servers are better than others for the dominion, but i can understand where the poster is coming from in regards to a smaller community. | |} ---- Chua did not use rested buff, nor did Chua had authenticator buff. Chua played several hours daily, so around 4. Took Chua more or less 4 - 5 days. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea that hit me as I leveled another character that there isn`t much to do after the first go thru since I did every quest in each zone before moving on to the next. In a way SWTOR kinda of buck this trend with light and dark side choices that played the story out differently, but they also had the legacy system to speed up the leveling for alts. | |} ---- ---- We've lost a fair chunk of people from our guild as well, and they don't really "leave" so much as just never log in again. It's sad because a lot of them were cool folks, too... I think a lot of it comes from the "endgame" involving nothing but getting attuned. PvP isn't in the best of places right now and you basically need a perfect group to get silver on vets. If neither of these options appeal to you, well, you're basically SoL at this point... | |} ---- ---- ---- NEED CHUA WARRIORS!!!!! AARG! | |} ---- I think too many people are focusing on the destination and not the journey. Same with gear, most people just want that first gear drop to be the perfect gear that has all the rune slots on it that they want. Doesn't always work out that way, it should not be frustrating, you take what you get and keep looking for better down the road. The journey can be fun but Warcraft spoiled so many people by making the destination so easy to attain. | |} ---- ---- I find that there are lots of things to do at 50 so I don't know why all claim there is "nothing" Three daily zones each day. Do crafting dailies as well. Run some adventures. Run some RBGs Do some housing stuff. Run challenges (one day ill get trigger fingers... prob when it gets nerfed...) Progress on attunement (just got to silver adventures part last night) and that takes up about all the play time I have each day. Seems like lots of things to do; though, it is pretty grindy. --- But I digress as i'm derailing. To the OP - i'm not sure how you feel brickwalled at 20. I leveled very quickly and have lots of characters I made (only 1 at level 50 but several around 20 or so i'm working on). I found leveling through practice grounds (pvp) to be very quick. | |} ---- Agreed! This is the same problem I had with SWTOR :( | |} ---- Yes and no. WoW made it easy to get epics, but the truth is most of those epics sucked. However, no one seemed to notice since they only paid attention to the color, not the quality. I don't pretend to understand why a player would stick around and do nothing but LFR for gear, but WoW makes millions off of people who want to do exactly that and those millions have gone into developing tons of hardcore content over the years. | |} ---- How long do those players that only LFR stick around, though? That's the metric I'd like to see (but they'll probably never tell us :< ) | |} ---- oh the joys of posting on the forums bc patcher is broken and i cant log in.... anyway, yeah i have to agree, as much as i initially loved the idea of this game being challenging at the topend rather than wow-like easymode, there needs to be some kind of bridge from easy solo questing to vet dungeons that are crazy hard for most players (other than 4 vet adventures that get really old, really fast) i am almost fully attuned for raiding and have done all the vet dungeons, but i know alot of good gamers who have raided topend mmo gaming for years who cant get past the vet dungeons...not for lack of awareness or knowing what to do, but simply bc their machine isnt fast enough to get the fraction of a second reaction time necessary, or they themselves arent quite that hand-eye coordinated enough to get the job done...before you say it, yes i know "topend raiding isnt for everyone", fair enough, but a game cant be sustained by only the top 1% of players (ask anyone who played EQ during its decline when the devs catered everythign to the top 1%) anyway, just saying there needs to be something more at level 50 than 2 zones of dailies, 4 vet adventures, and the malgrave events for those who are not part of the top 1%.......bc everyone not in a top 1% guild is seeing people leaving the game in droves, and the game playerbase cant be sustained like this...and i really do enjoy the game and want to see it succeed | |} ---- There were actually three leveling zones (Dreadmoor, Coralus, and Murkmire) that didn't make it into launch and would have occupied the same level ranges as Whitevale, Farside, and Wilderrun, respectively.. So they did actually have alternate leveling zones planned, they were probably just cut due to time constraints. We might see them in a later patch. | |} ---- Given that WoW is still 7 mil subs strong, long enough. | |} ---- this ^ | |} ---- That's the other thing about WS that I don't get. I'm in the middle of attuning for dungeons and I'm sure I'll be able to do so. However, there are many players who simply aren't going to be able to get through the attunement process and are inevitably going to quit. What is Carbine's grand plan, here? If they lose 80% of the playerbase to attrition, I'm fairly certain they're not going to make a chunk of their investment back and NC will either insist the game go F2P or pull the plug outright (as they're fond of doing). Honestly, WS is more challenging than vanilla WoW EVER was, but I don't think there's gonna be a large enough subscriber base there to maintain WS... | |} ---- ---- I have 5 level 50's and before someone asks yes they are geared too. They are also attuned and to no time did I hit the brick wall. Sure I did play beta but I don't think that was a "bonus" or something I could take advantage off at head start. I would say you need to do some research and plan your time a little bit better, however there's one thing I do agree on, later on for raids you need more than 1.5 hour of time. | |} ---- Leveling picks back up in the early/mid 30's and if you sneeze hard you'll miss the 40's entirely. | |} ---- Level 25 was cap for a lot of people in open beta, 30 for some other folks. They had more feedback there. And the decision on what date to release might not have been solely Carbine's decision (*glares at NCsoft). | |} ---- I doubt they'd come back as leveling zones, though I guess one can hope. :S But then again, past experience with content that was cut due to time constraints has resulted in it simply never being seen again. | |} ---- Shoot, there is a difference between finding gear right away, and grinding for days for one item, heck grinding weeks. At least WoW didn't have this much RNG. | |} ---- Just wait till NC Soft puts thier hands in this game, because Carbine wanted to focus on a "niche" of gamers. Spoiler: It won't end well. | |} ---- ---- More like deliberately pulled to buy a month's worth of content down the road as an announced 'drop'. It's why pets were taken out, fishing aint here, technologist hit live with no research tree, and everything else slated to be 'soon™' when they tell you they work on a 16 month development cycle. | |} ---- ---- Only 1.5 hours? That's not very hardcore. | |} ---- I took up a couple of Flex raids after they came out - done the first two Orgrimmar raids on Flex - but mostly, yeah, I was one of those LFR players. Why? Because mostly I was there as a roleplayer who liked having visual representations and something to play with. Because I enjoy the raid experience in abstract - the long fights, the mechanics checks, the "we need four to go here" stuff... but not on the razor's edge of success or failure, possibly for the entire group, because something cropped up at the crucial second and stole my attention. Hell, I've had "Windows wants to update!" steal focus in the middle of a fight, just minimize the game and ask what I want to do. Because we like end-game in theory, but we'd kind of like to just play with it, not smudge pine tar under our eyes and tighten up the dojo headband and commit an entire Saturday night to a progression brick wall. | |} ----